


Sometimes You Have To Beat Up People For Information And Sometimes You Don't

by natodiangelo



Category: Gintama
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natodiangelo/pseuds/natodiangelo
Summary: It’s been a lazy afternoon.For Gintoki, that is.





	Sometimes You Have To Beat Up People For Information And Sometimes You Don't

**Author's Note:**

> [arashi](arashian155.tumblr.com) sent me two prompts on tumblr so here they are!! thank you <333
> 
> both were supposed to be ginhiji but only one actually has hijikata jfdnkfk

**“Why’d you hug him? You love him?”**

 

Kagura is a clever girl - quite clever, she believes, and it is most definitely not a trait she acquired from any of the MADAO’s she’s been around her whole life.

No; this cleverness is something organic, something she’s cultivated in herself since she first understood what it was. It’s this cleverness, of course, that has saved her from falling down to the level of those old men, and it’s this cleverness she employs when it comes to her attention that she’s been left out of the loop and has to catch up on the gossip on her own.

“Why’d you hug him, huh?!” She slams Gintoki against the wall. This tactic, which she has titled Adept Striking Scrutiny, or ASS, is one of the most efficient in her arsenal. However, Gintoki does not look scared for his life; merely terrified. She might have to up her game. “Do you love him?!”

“Kagura, put me the fuck down!” Gintoki obviously has not been gifted the way she has been. He kicks at her, tries to push her away, but she was more weapons at her disposal than he could ever imagine.

“Answer me.” She orders, and her voice echoes with a godly vibration. Birds fly out of nearby windows. The building above them beings raining glass.

“What are you even talking about?”

D E S T R U C T I O N

She sends him flying to the ground.

I N F E R N O

A light surrounds her.

C O R R U P T

She looks at Gintoki, sprawled out on the ground like the scum he is.

**K I L L**

She pounces.

 

“Hey, Gin.”

“Hm?”

“Are you and Hijikata dating?”

“Yeah? Why?”

“Me and Kagura saw you guys hugging.”

“Yeah.”

“Congratulations.”

 

* * *

**“I’m your lock screen?!” – “You weren’t supposed to see that.”**

It’s been a lazy afternoon.

For Gintoki, that is.

He’s sprawled on the ground in front of Hijikata’s desk, manga in hand as Hijikata works. He’s supposed to be off soon, but for now he diligently chips away at the large stack of paperwork waiting for him.

“Hey, Toshi.” Gintoki says. Hijikata hums. “Can I borrow your phone? I’m bored as hell.”

“Go ahead. It’s in my jacket.” He doesn’t look up from the paper.

Gintoki sighs as he gets up, stretching his back. He really has done nothing but lay around all day, but he never expected to do anything else.

He crosses the room and searches through the pockets of Hijikata’s coat until his hand finds the phone. Then he flops back on the floor.

And freezes.

“Toshi.”

“Yeah?”

“I’m your lock screen?”

Gintoki looks up to find Hijikata with his face flat on his desk.

“You… weren’t supposed to see that,” He mumbles. Gintoki grins.

“Do you love Gin’s face that much?”

“Shut up.”

“And the picture – I’m not even looking at you in it! When did you take this? Pervert.”

“Shut up.”

“Hey, Toshi.”

Hijikata makes an unintelligible sound.

“You could have just asked for a photo.”

“Shut up.” 


End file.
